Scizor
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexmokalos=137 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Scyther |gen=Generation II |species=Pincer Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Steel |metheight=1.8 m |imheight=5'11" |metweight=118.0 kg |imweight=260.1 lbs. |ability=Swarm Technician |dw=Light Metal |egg1=Bug |body=13 |color=Red |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Scizor |2-jname=メガハッサム Mega Hassamu |2-ndex=212M |2-ndexprev=Qwilfish |2-ndexnext=Shuckle |2-dexjohto= / |2-dexsinnoh= |2-dexmokalos=137 |2-dexalola= / |2-evofrom=Scyther |2-gen=Generation II |2-species=Pincer Pokémon |2-type=Bug |2-type2=Steel |2-imweight=275.6 lbs. |2-metweight=125.0 kg |2-imheight=6'07" |2-metheight=2.0 m |2-ability=Technician |2-egg1=Bug |2-body=13 |2-color=Red |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Category:Mega Pokémon Scizor (Japanese: ハッサム Hassamu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Scizor is a human-sized mantis similar to its evolutionary predecessor Scyther, with a thick, metallic red exoskeleton and crab-like claws. It is tougher and stronger than Scyther, but has lost its predecessor's speed. Instead, it spreads its wings to cool off, and flaps them very rapidly to heat up, or to blow air to cool itself off. While Scyther is a mantis-like predator, striking fast and simply evading potential pursuers, Scizor is coated with a red steel of sorts and is not quite as agile. Once it engages its foe, either in the wild or at the direction of a Pokémon Trainer in a Pokémon battle, it behaves more like Scyther, striking quickly with its powerful claws, raking more than pinching, and relying on its startling agility to evade attacks. Gender differences The difference between a male and female Scizor is by looking at the size of their black the three black pointed striped abdomen. The females have larger ones than the males. Evolution It evolves from Scyther by trade while holding a Metal Coat. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Scizor= |-| Mega Scizor= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |'Bullet Punch'|40|100|30|Steel|Physical|Smart|2}} 1 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2}} 5 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|0}} 9 |[[Pursuit]]|40|100|20|Dark|Physical|Smart|1}} 13 |False Swipe|40|100|40|Normal|Physical|Cool|0}} 17 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|2}} 21 |'Metal Claw'|50|95|35|Steel|Physical|Cool|2}} 25 |'Fury Cutter'|10|95|20|Bug|Physical|Cool|2}} 29 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|3}} 33 |Razor Wind|80|100|10|Normal|Special|Cool|1}} 37 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|2}} 41 |'X-Scissor'|80|100|15|Bug|Physical|Beauty|2}} 45 |Night Slash|70|100|15|Dark|Physical|Beauty|3}} 49 |Double Hit|35|90|10|Normal|Physical|Smart|2}} 53 |'Iron Head'|80|100|15|Steel|Physical|Tough|2}} 57 |Swords Dance|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Beauty|0}} 61 |[[Feint]]|50|100|10|Normal|Physical|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal||Cool|2|0}} |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel||Tough|1|0}} |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime *Gary's Scizor *Masamune (Pokémon) *Blade *Katie's Scizor *Luna's Scizor *Minnie's Scizor *McCann's Scizor *Vicious' Scizor *Goone's Scizor *Nurse Joy's Scizor *Trainer's Scizor (AG102) *Trainer's Scizor (XY119) *Wikstrom's Scizor *Guzma's Scizor Trivia *Its claws resemble the head of Trapinch. *Scizors have crab-like pincers, but cannot learn Guillotine, nor can it learn Crabhammer. *Scizor has exactly the same stat total as its pre-evolution, Scyther, 500. **This makes it so it is the only Pokémon that doesn't change it's BST upon evolving. *Kingler and Scizor have the same species; The Pincer Pokémon. *In Super Smash Bros., Scizor is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Metal Claw. *Scizor is one of the 11 Generation II Pokémon that is an evolution of a Generation I Pokémon. Origin Scizor shares traits with red ants and different species of mantis. Etymology Scizor is a mix of the words scissors and razor. Its Japanese name, Hassam, comes from hasamu (to cut or snip off). Gallery 212Scizor OS anime.png 212Scizor-Mega XY anime.png 212Scizor Dream.png 212Scizor Dream 2.png 212Scizor Mega Dream.png 212Scizor Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness.png 212Scizor Pokemon Stadium.png 212Scizor Pokémon Colosseum.jpg 212Scizor Pokemon PokéPark.png 212Scizor Pokémon HOME.png 212Scizor Mega Pokémon HOME.png Scizor Pokken Tournament DX.png Scizor trophy SSBM.png|Scizor's Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee Scizor trophy SSBWU.png Scizor-GO.png Scizor GO Shiny.png 212Scizor Pokemon Conquest.gif Scizor concept art.png SSBUScizor.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Assistant Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon